


Waking Up

by thedevilchicken



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Genital Piercing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Games, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Happy, Rape/Non-con Elements, S.T.A.R.S., Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Chris wakes in a familiar place with no idea what's going on. Something's wrong. But what Wesker wants Chris and Jill to do seems right somehow.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker, Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).

Chris wakes. For a moment he thinks _S.T.A.R.S._, but he's wrong. He's wrong. 

Chris wakes. He's shivering and it's dark. Someone spreads a blanket over him, tucks it in around him, makes him warm again, but he's aching. His head swims. He sleeps. 

Chris wakes. He has no idea how long it's been. Was he captured? No idea. Where the fuck even is he? No clue at all. 

Chris wakes. And the world seems to tilt as he pushes off the cot and to his feet, but he knows where he is - did he hit his head? There's people in the corridors but nothing looks quite right. He thinks he's going to throw up and he stumbles into the head but there's Jill, coming out of the shower. She's naked, towelling her hair, and Chris stares, too fucked up to stop himself. She rolls her eyes, but there's something shiny, silver rings through both her nipples, small enough they skim the skin. 

"When did you get those?" Chris asks, before he can keep himself from blurting out his thoughts like some kind of creepy jackass. 

She flicks him with the towel. "I don't know," she replies. "When did you get yours?"

ANd she walks away to go dry off and dress, but something claws in the pit of Chris's stomach and he fumbles at his chest. He finds rings there, and suddenly everywhere he looks, all the damn S.T.A.R.S. guys have them. He has no fucking idea what's going on. 

Chris wakes. He's on the cot again, fully clothed, woolly-mouthed, woozy as fuck. He hears voices outside; it's the station, S.T.A.R.S., but Raccoon City was so damn long ago. 

He leaves the room, slumps against the corridor wall, wonders what the fuck is happening. People pass him, guns on hips, folders in hands, but they're like ghosts in the air. And when he gets to Wesker's office, he falls to his knees through the door. 

Jill's sitting on the desk, naked, uniform abandoned on the floor. Wesker's on his knees, gloved hands holding her thighs apart, gripping tight. When Wesker turns to him, his lips look pink and his glasses are fogged, and between Jill's thighs Chris sees another silver ring. His cock throbs. Jesus Chris, she's so wet, and he wonders if that's all from her of it some of it's Wesker. 

Jill frowns. "What's wrong with you, Redfield?" she says. "Wait your turn!"

But as Chris passes out, Wesker catches him. 

Chris wakes. He has no clue what time it is, what day, what year. This is his uniform but did he always have these scars? Maybe Jill knows. Maybe Wesker does. 

In Wesker's office, Jill's bent naked over the desk. All she's wearing is her boots and her goddamn beret and fuck, even like this, like he's about to fall down or throw up or pass out, his dick twitches. 

"Go ahead," Wesker says, and he gestures at Jill. Chris looks at him, then at her, at the way her feet are apart as she leans there, and her pussy hangs open so he can see how wet she is. "Jill," Wesker says, and she shifts, pulls one leg up to the side and rests her knee and inner thigh against his desk. The pose pulls her open, and Chris's chest feels tight. He fumbles with his pants and pushes down and fuck, _fuck_, there's a silver ring right through the tip of his dick. He doesn't remember getting it, like he doesn't remember his nipples. 

"Need a hand?" Wesker asks, casual, and he rises from his chair. His uniform looks out of place somehow but it's just the same as always and Chris watches him as he comes around the desk until he disappears behind him. He wraps one gloved hand around Chris's soft cock - weren't the gloves always fingerless? - and he shuffles him forward to rub the shiny ring between Jill's legs. She moans. Chris stiffens. And Wesker, pressed to the length of Chris's back, eases him forward again. He guides Chris's cock to Jill's wet cunt. He pushes two gloved fingers into her, quick and knuckle-deep, then he pulls them out and shoves Chris in there instead. 

Chris feels like he's falling. He feels dizzy, feels weird, feels like his dick's three times as stiff as he's ever been before but he can't say if that's down to Jill or down to Wesker. He can feel Jill hot and tight and shoving back onto his cock and Wesker's there behind him, gripping his bare hips and grinding his clothed cock against Chris's bare ass. And it feels good, it feels _so good_, and Wesker, Jesus, he runs one gloved finger through all that wetness at Jill's pussy, all that wetness around Chris's cock, then he works that finger inside Chris's ass. 

When Chris comes, the only thing that stops him falling is Wesker. When his eyes roll and he passes out, Wesker catches him. 

Chris wakes. Feeling wrong somehow feels normal. The people in the corridor he can almost see right through seem real. Inside Wesker's office, Jill's cunt on display is just what he expects to find. 

She's sitting on the desk again and this time Wesker's in her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her boots crossed against his bare ass, but he's still mostly dressed, his pants only pushed down far enough to fuck her. 

"Nice of you to join us, Chris," Wesker tells him, and he pulls back, pulls out, and turns to him. His cock's huge and red and shiny from the way he's been fucking Jill, and suddenly all Chris wants to do is suck it. So he does. He drops to his knees and he sucks him in so deep he gags and coughs and his eyes water, but then he does it all again. The musky taste of him's all mixed up with the tang of Jill and Wesker's fingers, still gloved scrape through Chris's short hair against his scalp. Then Wesker pushes him back. Chris swaps, on his knees. Wesker pulls him up. He steadies him against the desk. 

When Wesker goes down and sucks him, the ring in Chris's dick clacks against his teeth and Chris groans out loud. Jill moves, sits behind him on the desk, bare breasts pressed to the back of his shirt, and she slips her hands underneath to his pierced nipples. When she tugs a little on the rings, Chris moans louder. Wesker chuckles around a mouthful of Chris's cock. Chris almost comes. 

Chris wakes. He knows exactly where to go and when he gets there, dizzy, reeling, he's already hard. 

He sinks his aching dick into Jill's waiting cunt, as she's bent over the desk. He knows Wesker's already come once, because she's fucking dripping with it, but she doesn't seem to mind a second go. Neither does Wesker. His cock's like a goddamn stone against Chris's ass and then Wesker pulls Chris back, shoves his fingers into Jill and gets them good and wet to slick himself. Chris knows what's next and fuck, he wants it. He has no idea why, but he does. 

He's never done this with a guy before, not even once, but that's fine, that's good, he wants to do it. Wesker pushes in, squeezing Chris's hips; he pushes him, too, till he's back inside Jill, bent down over her back. His dick's like a brand in him, and Wesker's fucking him open, fucking him deep, fucking him with a growl in his throat like he wants to be his last as well as first, or only. Chris pushes back, and Wesker stills, and he laughs out loud as Chris can't help but fuck himself of his thick, hard cock. He loves it. How did he never think to want this? Fuck, Wesker's cock was made for this, and the ring in his own makes him tingle, and tremble, and makes Jill moan, and Wesker reaches for his nipples. One tug and Chris comes, mid-stroke, abrupt, and fills Jill up, and Wesker pulls him back so he can see the mess he's made of her, and he barks at her to turn around, lie back, spread her legs. She's so click with it, Wesker's come and his, and she rubs her fingers through it, and she rubs her clit, and while Wesker drives back into him Chris watches Jill's cunt twitch at her own touch till she's pushed it all out, till she's literally dripping their mixed up semen on the desk and on the floor. 

And fuck, fuck, he doesn't care, he leans down and he licks her, tastes her, tastes _them_, laps at her cunt, thumbs it open, sticks his fingers in there and then sucks on them. The fact he's never wanted this before doesn't occur to him. All he thinks about is how damn good it is, her cunt and Wesker's cock, and the ring in her clit, how her hips shift as she moans into another orgasm, and oh, oh, Wesker bucks his hips and grunts and empties his second load inside Chris this time instead of Jill. 

Chris wakes. When Wesker kisses him, he doesn't resist. He kisses back, slow and deep. He kisses him just like a lover, not a fucking monster. 

Chris wakes. For a moment he thinks _S.T.A.R.S._, but then he realises it's quiet. He can't hear a single sound, except a dripping faucet and the ringing in his ears. 

Chris wakes. His uniform's gone. Everyone's gone. No Jill. No Wesker. Chris understands, at least as much as he's meant to. He's clear-headed for the first time in he doesn't know how long and when he opens the blinds, like he'd never thought to, it's a warehouse out there or the inside of a hangar, someplace huge and concrete-gray and empty. This place isn't Raccoon City. It never was. 

His clothes are on the table. So's his gun, and as he puts them on, his fingers brush the shiny silver rings. He feels sick. He feels angry. He feels Wesker's fucking come still between his cheeks, and his traitorous fucking dick twitches. He pushes that thought down. He doesn't think about Wesker's fingers playing with the ring in the tip of his cock. He doesn't think about riding Wesker's dick till he's limp like a fucking rag doll. 

He holsters his gun. He smashes the window. 

He needs to find Jill. And he needs to kill Albert Wesker.


End file.
